Archive:Psychai Shale
"When we travel through the shadow we learn the strengths of the light." '' '''Psychai is a young perky priestess. She is learning how to surrender to divine power, to holy light but is finding it hard because she can't get past the 'science' of it all. Even though 'blind faith' is a hard pill to swallow, Psychai has the profound, intuitive gen that is only to be found by living in the shadows. Living in the shadows, a more mystical and psychological realm, she is able to experiement with her natural gift. Pronunciation of name Psychai's name is pronounced sigh '''(like ''cy''lon or ''psy''hic) and ''chigh (like chai''kovski or the hot beverage masala ''chai) psy·chai The meaning of the name Psychai is: "Psychai are the butterfly-winged goddesses/nymphs that are the progeny of Psyche. They are kin to the god Eros and his fellowErotes. The only known psychai mentioned besides Psyche was her daughter, Hedone (Pleasure) or, to the Romans, "Voluptas". Because of them being butterfly-winged, they can often be confused with fairies or pixies, just as Eros and his Erotes can be confused with angels." wikipedia For a pixie faced gnome I thought the name suited her. Physical Appearance *She has a striking pixie shaped face with high cheekbones and large feline eyes. *She is chubby and cute with youthful freckles peppering her nose. *Her eyes are dual colored, one redish-purple the other light Aqua blue. *She performed a self-scarification on her face for a ritual and now a pale foliage motif runs down the side of her left face. *She used to have ruby red hair but after her first trip into the shadow her hair turned silvery blue which she now wears in a quirky spiky style. *She smells of fresh gingerbread and other sugary delights. Faith Psychai is a young apprentice to the mental management of shadows and it’s natural power of decay and death. Scary, eh? Before you panic, let’s remember that if it were not for shadows there would be no significance in the light.' ''' Just because Psychai is in the shade doesn't mean she is evil, cruel or harbours dark desires, quite the opposite. Psychai works hard in the shade. She has a very tough job to do, and she puts a great deal of tough love into it. She prowls the shadows, looking for those in need for her help – and finds far too many of them. Psychai is a social worker of the soul, she is someone who tries to help those souls caught in the darkness of their own inner shadows and who have lost focus and direction of their own holy light. ''But how can someone in the shade be a source of light and healing? For Psychai the natural harmony of light and shadow comes first and last to her. Psychai believes in order to be a follower of the light and life we must respect and understand its shadow and death. For light casts shadows and without shadow there is no light. Psychai is like a social worker but unlike most social workers she has no office, she is out there on the dark and dangerous streets, lending a healing hand here, soothing and anguished brow there, whispering comfort and encouragement into a lonely ear and bringing a touch of hopeful light into the deepest shadows. This is her realm. She will only aid in death if the natural order of the life cycle she has approached the point of decay. Psychai did train and study in the holy light however the discipline of 'blind faith' required to be a holy priest just didn'tt sit well with her. She does understand it is only through deep reflection and ceremony of the holy light that she can access the shadows yet there is a part of her that will most likely never venture into the holy light herself. Pyschai connects to her shadow through meditation & rituals, she is a slave of the spiritual ritual. To her, the purpose of a ritual is not the power and control it allegedly has over the 'darker side' of the holy light but the very real power the ying-yang of the holy light has over us, putting us into a state of consciousness where we may better connect to our own balanced magic. To her the ritual is something we surrender to and we allow it to enfold, rather than something we do or control. Background Little is known about Psychai's birth and even less about her birth parents. When Psychai was a toddler an elderly cleric of Northshire Abbey discovered her half-starved, muddy and wounded by a small pond near the abbey. Unable to stand the thought of a babe being stranded and forced to survive in the war torn world of Azeroth the cleric took compassion on her and took her back to the abbey. She has been in the abbey's protection and care ever since and as a result of this kindness she is and will always be devoted to them. BACKSTORY Fascinated by the dark arts, before the shattering, Psychai sailed to Zuldazar to study, from a extreme distance, the rituals practised by the cannibalistic jungle trolls who inhabit the Zuldazar ziggurats. Letting curiosity guide her Psychai practiced some blood spells and as a result she has a teensy tiny curse. She is now on a pilgrimage, visiting the great temples of Azeroth (from all faiths) trying to find a way to remove her curse. Personality Psychai is philosophical; she understands that daily life is a spiritual exercise. At times she gives her opinions openly on things she believes need a push in a different direction, something that some may find interfering and a little pushy (with best intentions at heart.) She often places the needs of others above her own, often considering her needs secondary, or less significant, than the needs of others. Unless your a soul she has taken interest in she will be quite around you until she knows you better. She has been burned from stereotyping and prejudice and now she is reserved around strangers. She gets irritated and hurt when people think she is evil, malicious or cruel because of her living in the shade. And she also feels hurt when people reject her because she is new to the priesthood. She is a daydreamer and is often accused as rude when she 'zones out' half way through a conversation. Traits: Versatile, adaptable, inquisitive, intelligent, quick to learn. Traits: Superficial, short attention span, restless, nervous. Quirks: Will lose all train of thought if she smells something yummy. She will stop whatever she is doing and in a trance like state try and find the source of the delicious scent. She loves critters and has a large family of ratty strays. ((If you want to RP with Psychai)) Please be aware she is currently a night walker and will often be active from sunset to sunrise :D Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived